Pocas Pulgas
by Isabel91
Summary: Una joven estudiante de teatro se muda a la cuna del cine.  Un atractivo, antipatico y maniatico productor. Protector con su familia.  Sus vidas se cruzan, pero no todo es color de rosa cuando el orgullo y la testarudez están de por medio ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

Decir que los personajes son de la ya tan mencionada **Steph** y que mi imaginacion fluye por las lineas de este nuevo proyecto, espero les guste

* * *

POV Bella

Estaba recién llegando a la casa de los padres de Alice, la verdad su ofrecimiento me cayó de sorpresa.

Necesitaba mudarme a New York pero no tenia los medios para hacerlo. Mi madre siempre me recordaba que tenia un padre, que debería pedirle las cosas a el, sin embargo yo no quería que ese caballero formara parte de mi vida. No estuvo presente durante veinte años ¿Por qué debería tener importancia ahora? Era como darle poder de decisión sobre mi futuro, el cual no estaba dispuesta a dar, menos a él.

Alice era una conocida de la universidad, no vivía con sus padres puesto que ellos viajaban mucho y la residencia en Phoenix no la usaban, por tanto con Alice pasábamos haciendo pijamadas o ella optaba por quedarse en mi casa, mi madre no era un problema porque la amaba, decía que no podría haber encontrado mejor compañía que ella. Era la verdad, puesto que todos los días salía con sus locuras y me alegraba el día.

En estos momentos estaba bastante nerviosa, Ali me había dicho que no me preocupara, que sus padres me adorarían y todo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mi me advertía que irme a ese lugar no me traería nada bueno, llámenlo sexto sentido o algo por el estilo, pero no podía convencerme de que irme a esa casa seria productivo y no lo digo por Ali, puesto que ella es un amor. Claro que al irme abandonaría a alguien muy especial para mi, Alexander.

Un chico maravilloso del cual estoy enamorada, el me apoya en todo, es solo que yo no quiero dejarlo, le amo demasiado y el a mi. El mismo fue el de la idea, ya que así tendría mas oportunidades para explotar mi carrera, el decía que apenas terminara se cambiaria a New York y así luego buscar un apartamento y mudarnos juntos. Eso me tenia bastante entusiasmada, no lo podía negar. Aun así, algo en mi interior me advertía que no hiciera tal de mudarme, pero como casi siempre, sigo a mi cabeza antes que mis instintos. Por tanto ahora estaba parada en el hall de la sala de estar de la casa Cullen, ya no había vuelta atrás.

POV Edward

Mi pequeña hermanita volvía a casa después de estar tres años sola en Phoenix, como la extrañaba, era mi consentida. La única hermana Cullen, Emmett aun no volvía de su expedición en África y yo seguía en el mismo trabajo de siempre, la productora Monckey, la cual administraba con mi gran amigo Jasper.

Este último año la empresa había tenido un crecimiento bastante notorio puesto que de producir videos musicales, saltamos a los largometrajes underground, lo cual nos daba un plus para el público de cine independiente. Esperaba con ansias la llegada del nuevo año. Aun tenía asuntos pendientes en la oficina y como Jasper no había llegado, el papeleo se acumuló en mi escritorio, tenia que dejar todo listo, los cabo sueltos no estaban permitidos, por lo que no me apresure en llegar a casa. Dejaría que Ali se pusiera cómoda y luego la llevaría de compras por la ciudad, la verdad no éramos una familia adinerada, pero sabíamos organizarnos, por tanto nunca teníamos problemas de solvencia.

En la mañana llame a mi padre preguntando por la revoltosa duendecillo y me había dicho que había llegado con una amiga. Eso era raro, ella nunca podía hacerse amigas confiables porque siempre lo hacían para poder acercarse a mí.

El cotizado soltero de la productora Monckey, claro soltero aun porque siempre me buscaban para poder hacerse famosas, lo cual me irritaba a más no poder. Esperaba que esta niña no fuera una de ellas, la última vez Ali había llorado mucho por causa de Clau, una chica sin escrúpulos que solo hablaba de triunfar en Hollywood, lo cual logro por cierto, a costa de la felicidad de mi pequeña hermana, ya que le destrozo el corazón al no ir a su cumpleaños.

Tendría que tener cuidado, probarla si era preciso, todo con tal de que mi Ali no saliera lastimada, no soportaría verla llorar de nuevo.

* * *

_Si quieren dejar algun review bienvenido sea_ !

=)

Isa


	2. Cambios notorios

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer , excepto Alexander y Clau (obviamente)

* * *

**POV Bella**

Estaba bastante impresionada, no me esperaba que los padres de Ali fueran tan jóvenes.

Carlisle y Esme se veían bastante bien juntos, me daba algo de esperanzas, a lo mejor en un futuro próximo yo con Alexander estaríamos igual.

El cambio de aire parece que me estaba afectando porque estaba pensando puras incoherencias. La verdad me gustaba vivir el presente y nada mas, claro igual pensaba en el futuro pero tenia los pies bien firmes en la tierra. Por eso a veces frenaba en seco mis expectativas, no quiere decir que era una amargada, puesto que me gustaba soñar bastante, sin embargo era bastante realista en algunos aspectos.

- ¡Hey Bella! ¿aun estas con nosotros? - al parecer me había encerrado en mis pensamientos y se me había olvidado que estaba con mas gente.

- Si, disculpa Ali, es que aun no lo puedo creer. - ella se sobo la cabeza y rodo los ojos, yo solo sonreí

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto, es que acaso le parecía poco, yo en esta ciudad de ensueño

- Estar aquí, contigo, en casa de tus padres que mas encima viven en New York.

- Pues, comienza a creerlo, desde que te conozco has soñado con venir aquí. Bueno, ahora esa meta se cumplió, así que todo depende de ti.

- Si, lo se amiga. - mi gran meta, participar en una obra de teatro, me fascina esa arte.

- Bueno, siento interrumpirlas chicas, pero supongo que Bella debería conocer su habitación. - Esme nos miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Carlisle se había retirado no se ha que hora, pues ni lo vi.

- Tienes razón madre, gracias - Ali se quedo ahí, mientras Esme se acercaba a mi.

- No hay de que - en eso tomo mi mano y me dirigió a las escaleras, mientras yo sostenía mi bolso - por aquí mi pequeña.

- Gracias Esme, eres muy gentil, me recuerdas a mi madre - le dije, y era verdad, mi madre era así, pero con las visitas. Nuestra relación era un tanto especial.

- ¿En serio? Me alagas, aunque distingo en un punto contigo, la que debería darte las gracias soy yo, hace tanto tiempo que no veo a mi Alice tan feliz… - se quedo mirando la puerta del final del pasillo del segundo piso. - en fin, ya llegamos a tu habitación, no es mucho, espero que te guste.

- Gracias, supongo que me tocará desempacar. Nos vemos luego

- Eso ni lo dudes - abrió la puerta de la pieza y quede impactada.

**POV Edward**

Iba en mi auto por la carretera en dirección a la casa, estaba ansioso por abrazar a la duendecillo. Años que no la veía.

Me demoró menos de lo que pensaba todo el papeleo. Luego me llamo Jasper para avisarme que teníamos un nuevo proyecto después de fin de año, para lo cual no faltaba mucho puesto que estábamos a veintiséis de Diciembre. No conocía muchos detalles pero era producir una obra de teatro en Hollywood, del actor y director chileno Pablo Illanes, esta seria su primera producción en nuestro país, por tanto era digámoslo de algún modo, su primera vez. Jasper se iría por unos días a la casa de sus padres, y a ver a su futura prometida, aunque la verdad no lo veía muy entusiasmado.

Rodee los alrededores hasta llegar a mi casa. Me encantaba porque era muy acogedora, el césped en la entrada, la mini pileta que había a un costado del pasillito que te conducía a la puerta de esta, el color azul de los ventanales y las paredes blancas.

Estacione el auto en la cochera, en la cual solo caían dos autos mas, menos mal que a Alice no le gustaba manejar y tampoco simpatizaba con los coches, si no ni sabríamos donde dejarlo. Tome mi maletín y entre a la casa.

Ella estaba allí sentada en el living viendo la televisión, su cabello seguía igual que siempre, esperaba encontrar algún cambio, pero ninguno era visible, bueno aun no se distinguía puesto que estaba allí muy concentrada siguiendo la película.

Entre a la cocina muy sigilosamente y me encontré con la mujer mas maravillosa que he visto, mi madre, nos entregaba todo el amor que podía a diario. Ella me vio pero no alcanzo a pronunciar palabra puesto que lleve mi dedo índice a los labios en señal para que no lo hiciera, quería darle una sorpresa a la duendecilla.

- A que hora llego? - susurre bastante bajito.

- Como a las once de la mañana, llego con su amiga Bella, es muy simpática por cierto. - no me agrado ni un poco lo que dijo, la verdad Clau se veía igual al principio.

- Ya lo veremos - dije sin mucho tacto, se me olvidaba que Esme confiaba en las personas a ojos cerrados.

- ¿Por que dices eso si aun ni siquiera la conoces? - bueno, ya lo veremos, aunque de por si el nombre no me agradaba. Me esperaba a una chica bastante petulante y anciana en sentido figurado obviamente.

- No creo que allá necesidad, lo único que espero es que me equivoque. Bueno, por casualidad no habrás preparado el plato preferido de Ali ¿o si? - me sonreí, pues conocía la respuesta muy bien.

- ¿Y piensas que no? - mi sonrisa se ensancho.

- Bien, entonces ¿me sirves un trozo? - quería ser yo que le llevara ese manjar de los dioses, al menos para ella.

- No, es para Ali - se cruzó de brazos y tenia el ceño levemente fruncido

- Pero mama, si es para ella, sabes que no me gusta lo dulce. - al decir esto se relajo y se fue a la estantería por un plato y luego lo deposito en la mesa de centro.

- Está bien. - me alegre y refregué mis manos.

Se acerco al refrigerador y saco el kuchen de Frambuesas que había preparado, el favorito de la pequeña, mi pequeña hermanita, le ganaba por siete años, si bastante. Tengo actualmente veinticinco años, la edad no pasa en vano, sobre todo cuando el trasnoche es tu trabajo. No me mal interpreten, es solo que las cenas elegantes y los cocteles eran las formas de hacerse contactos. Jasper se lo pasaba en grande, pero a mi me aburrían, aunque de vez en cuando encontraba alguna distracción.

Ahora servía un trozo bastante exagerado en el plato, aunque conociendo a Ali, se lo devoraría en un dos por tres.

Salí por la otra puerta de la cocina y me acerque por detrás a Ali

- ¡hola querido Ed! - ¿Cómo diablos sabia que era yo? Me quede estático en el piso.

- Ho-o-la Ali ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? - se giró lentamente en mi dirección y su vista se fue de mi rostro de asombro, al plato que llevaba en las manos.

- Sigues usando el mismo perfume que usabas hace tres años, y me atrevería a decir que en mayor concentración. - pero que chica mas observadora - ¡oh! ¿es para mi? - me miro con la misma carita de siempre, había cambiado si, ya no tenia el cuerpo de la pequeña de quince años, si no el de una chica de dieciocho, había crecido un poco, me llegaba al hombro ahora. Debería cuidarla, puesto que iba a llamar la atención de los hombres, con ese rostro angelical y su mirada penetrante de color verde jade.

- Pero que observadora pequeña. Con una mano sostenía el plato y la otra la lleve a su cabeza para desordenar su cabello

- Ya deja de decirme pequeña, no me gusta. - hizo un puchero y se levanto del sillon

- Lo hare siempre entonces… - su ceño se frunció, aunque de un momento se relajo y miro hacia tras de mi, no sabia que había cambiado.

- Bella, te presento a mi hermano, Edward.

Me voltee para ver quien era la dichosa "amiga" de Alice, me sorprendí, porque no era lo que esperaba.

- Mucho gusto Edward, mi nombre es Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

No reaccione al momento, sino cuando Alice me pegó un codazo.

- He!, mucho gusto igualmente - me sonreía de una manera particular, por lo menos a mi parecer.

- Disculpa si te interrumpo Alice, no quería molestar. - no le creía ni media palabra, puesto que al hablarle a Ali no me despegaba ojo de encima.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Edward me traía mi postre preferido. - dicho esto, procedió a arrebatarme el plato de las manos y tomar la cuchara para probar el primer bocado.

- Ah si! Kuchen de frambuesa, tu preferido ¿cierto?

- Si que bien me conoces.

- Tres años no son en vano creo yo. - una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios rojizos.

- Si tienes razón, bueno, ¿Qué deseas? - movía sus dedos nerviosamente entre si, sus ojos estaban dirigidos a sus zapatos.

- Quería pedirte… - y aquí vamos, ¿Por qué Alice siempre tenia la desdicha de toparse con chicas interesadas? - que me acompañaras a buscar escuela para matricularme y de paso buscar un trabajo ¿lo harías? - ¿trabajo? Pero si estaba de invitada ¿Cuál era su afán por trabajar? ¿o es que acaso no era una interesada?

- Por supuesto que si amiga - luego su vista iba hacia mi - ¿No te molesta que te deje solo hermanito?

- No me dejarías solo, porque tenia planeado llevarte de compras, así que si quieres les puedo servir de transporte. - no le daría oportunidad a esta chica de aprovecharse de mi hermanita.

- En ese caso acepto ¿no te molesta Bella? - note como se sonrojaba, no la perdía de vista.

- Para nada Ali - ¿Por qué la llamaba igual que yo? ¿Qué se ha imaginado esa niñita?

Bella y Alice subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y yo me dirigí a la cochera de nuevo, no sin antes pasar por la cocina para sacar algo que comer, opte por galletas saladas con salsa de queso y cilandro. Era una delicia para mi paladar. Me hicieron esperar como veinte minutos, hasta que por fin aparecieron por la puerta de la cochera y se subieron al auto.

* * *

Parece que a alguien le gusto mi new proyecto.. :P

grax **Carigt05 y Franciscanovelas**

bueno.. espero que les guste.. xD

aun no pasa nada interesante, pero no se preocupen ya pasara.. too cae por su propio peso :P


	3. Agradable conversacion

Espero que les guste, recordar personajes pertenecen a **Steph, **excepto Alex

* * *

**POV Bella**

Aun estaba sorprendida por la forma en que me miraba el hermano mayor de Alice, la verdad ni siquiera sabia que tenía uno. Aunque me pareció bastante ¿grosero?, si esa era la palabra. En un principio se ofreció como nuestro chofer particular, pero el viaje se hizo bastante pesado, sin embargo Alice al parecer no lo notó hasta casi el final, cuando nos interrumpió nuestra conversación. Si, se que suena confuso.

Mejor contar todo desde el principio ¿cierto?

Cuando Esme me dejo en la entrada de mi nueva habitación me quede estática, moví mis pies por pura inercia, al parecer ser clase media para ellos era algo fuera de lo normal. Cerré la puerta para darme algo de tiempo de acomodar mis cosas y arreglarme un poco, puesto que el viaje había sido bastante largo. La habitación era muy acogedora, tenia una hermosa cama de dos plazas cubierta por un plumón de tono azul, con estampados de lunas y soles, en realidad fue de mi gusto en grado sumo, como si hubiese hurgado en mi mente y encontraran el punto ideal, la habitación se encontraba al final del pasillo y contaba con baño propio; eso me daba cierta intimidad, incluso podría pasar claramente por un departamento. Me agradaba bastante la idea, así no me sentía una molestia.

Cuando Alice se ofreció a que sus padres me recibieran en su casa, se le olvido mencionar que ellos eran ricos, es que igual no entiendo como no se me paso por la cabeza, la casa donde habitaba Alice era demasiado grande, sobre todo como para que ella estuviera sola, y lo mas importante, como para mantenerla. También explica las inexplicables salidas de compras cuando se estresaba, mi madre siempre tuvo la duda, es más, me preguntaba que qué hacia Alice, yo solo le respondía que sus padres le enviaban una mesada, además trabajaba en el restaurant del pueblo y para ella sola alcanzaba demás.

Deposite mis bolsos encima de la cama, buscando la cómoda donde colocar mi ropa y mis cosas, pero al observar la habitación con detenimiento no había ninguna, luego le preguntaría a Alice donde colocarlas. Me dirigí a la puerta que estaba a los pies de mi cama, supuse seria el baño, entre y al mirar el espejo no me reconocí, las ojeras enmarcaban mi rostro y mis labios estaban resecos, sin contar que mi pelo era una maraña de cabellos enrulados que se tejían entre si. Mis ojos se notaban bastante cansados, ya que estaban del tono celeste que le agradaba a mi madre.

Abrí la llave del grifo, el agua salía bastante helada, eso ayudaría a despertarme.

Detrás del espejo de baño estaba todo lo necesario para una chica, al parecer Alice les pidió que tuvieran todo preparado para mí. Eso provoco que me sonrojara.

Lo que me tenia intrigada era que dentro del mismo baño se encontraba otra puerta, no lo pensé ni medio segundo y posé mi mano en la manilla y la gire silenciosamente.

Casi me caigo de espaldas al observar lo que había detrás de ella, una estantería bastante angosta pero que llegaba hasta el techo, llena de zapatos para cualquier ocasión, dos muebles que no sobrepasaban mis caderas con tres cajones anchos cada uno. Y arriba un perchero poblado de chaquetas y vestidos en sus respectivos colgadores. Esto era demasiado para mi, a lo mejor se habían equivocado de habitación. Salí del armario lo más rápido posible, al volver a la alcoba encontré una pequeña nota en un papel rosado, doblado sobre mi cama.

"_Espero que no te haya molestado, pero queremos brindarte comodidad mientras estés en esta casa. No queríamos incomodarte, sin embargo Alice insistió tanto que no pudimos decirle que no. Esta será tu habitación por todo el tiempo que gustes acompañarnos"_

_Con cariño_

_Esme_

Me sorprendió descubrir que no había habido ningún error, eso me tranquilizo, en parte.

Abrí el bolso morado para sacar una toalla y mi neceser, deje la tenida sobre la cama para poder cambiarme apenas terminara la ducha.

Comencé a ducharme lentamente, el agua estaba tibia recorría mi cuerpo llevándose consigo las gotas de sudor, mi pelo era un completo desastre, debo agregar que desenredarlo fue una lucha épica con ayuda de mi peineta y un poco de bálsamo, pensé que me tomaría mas tiempo el baño pero solo fueron unos quince minutos, los cuales disfrute a concho.

Salí con la toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo, mis piernas estaban demasiado blancas, para lo cual ya no había remedio así que solo me esparcí un poco de crema de fresas, me encantaba ese aroma. Había dejado como tenida unas calzas negras y una polera larga semi ajustada, con estampado negro y mis convers, las cuales eran inseparables para mi.

Baje rápidamente al living, donde supuse estaría Alice, quería dejar todo finiquitado para comenzar con el nuevo proyecto que estaba ante mis ojos. Necesitaba encontrar pronto una escuela de teatro donde matricularme, y encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo, se que seria sacrificado, pero todo valdría la pena si hago lo que amo, actuar.

Me puse un tanto nerviosa al llegar al living, el por que, ni yo tengo la mas mínima idea.

Ali estaba hablando con un chico alto de cabello broncíneo, Alice conversaba muy animada con el cuando me vio. El chico al parecer noto que había alguien detrás de él, pero no se volteo, hasta que Alice me presento

- Bella, te presento a mi hermano, Edward. – sus ojos me observaban atentamente, algo en su actitud no me agradaba ni un poco. Aunque lo deje pasar.

- Mucho gusto Edward, mi nombre es Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella. – no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salio toda esa personalidad, su mirada me traspasaba, pareciera que pudiera leer dentro de mi, o por lo menos lo intentase.

- ¡He!, mucho gusto igualmente – trate de sonreírle, pero mi intentos, creo, fueron nulos. Al parecer yo no era de su agrado.

- Disculpa si te interrumpo Alice, no quería molestar. – era la verdad, no pensé que estuviera ocupada. El chico alto frunció el ceño.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Edward me traía mi postre preferido. – dicho eso tomo el plato de las manos de Edward y con la pequeña cuchara se llevo un trozo a la boca, por el olor y porque ella había dicho que era su preferido no dude ni un segundo.

- ¡Ah si! Kuchen de frambuesa, tu preferido ¿cierto? – ella solo sonrió he hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Si, que bien me conoces. – yo solo sonreí a lo que dijo, eran tres años desde que nos conocimos en la facultad.

Ella era una chica especial, y no lo digo porque sea mi amiga, si no porque iba adelantada en la universidad. Actualmente tengo diez y nueve años, conocí a Alice en la facultad, en una feria de carreras. Quería estudiar finanzas, y lo hice un par de semestres pero al final opte por mi pasión. El teatro, soy de la opinión de que si harás algo con tu vida, es mejor que ames lo que haces, si no lo harás de mala gana.

- Tres años no son en vano creo yo. – sonreí y ella rodó los ojos. Empecé a juguetear con mis dedos.

- Si tienes razón, bueno, ¿Qué deseas? – ahora los nervios estaban a flor de piel, no quería ser una molestia.

- Quería pedirte… - mire en dirección a mis pies, no me resultaba nada cómodo pedir que me enseñaran la ciudad, menos que me acompañaran a buscar trabajo y universidad. - que me acompañaras a buscar escuela para matricularme y de paso buscar un trabajo ¿lo harías?

- Por supuesto que si amiga – miro a su hermano, en serio que me estaría odiando por quitarle tiempo con ella. - ¿No te molesta que te deje solo hermanito?

- No me dejarías solo, porque tenia planeado llevarte de compras, así que si quieres les puedo servir de transporte. - me sorprendió su respuesta, tenia la impresión que mi presencia le desagradaba.

- En ese caso acepto ¿no te molesta Bella? – me pregunto Ali, aunque mi sonrojo no era por esa razón, si no porque el hermano mayor no me quitaba ojo de encima.

- Para nada Ali – le respondí, esperaba que no notara lo rosado que estaba mi rostro.

Alice me dijo que subiera por mis cosas, ella hizo lo propio. Solo tome una pequeña carterita de cuero y los papeles que necesitaría para ir a postular.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando Ali me intercepto

- ¿desde cuando Isabella Swan se sonroja por un chico que no sea Alex?

- ¿de que estas hablando? – me salí por la tangente, al parecer si lo había notado

- No te hagas la idiota, no soy entupida. Me di cuenta como te mirabas con mi hermano, te lo advierto es un Don Juan.

- No tienes que advertirme nada, estoy enamorada de Alex, y en cualquier caso, a tu hermano al parecer no le agrado. – se quedo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se dio por bien servida y me tomo del brazo para bajar al coche donde nos esperaba Edward.

Primero fuimos a ver universidades, Alice seguiría con su carrera de organizadora de eventos – si, aunque no lo crean existe esa carrera – yo en cambio había dejado mis semestres de finanzas y empezaría una nueva, actuación con mención en doblaje. Claro que presentarme en una obra de teatro era mi sueño.

Edward nos llevo hasta el centro, Alice fue a averiguar como iba su solicitud de traslado que ya debería estar casi lista y yo me fui a la sede de las artes, lugar donde estudiaría.

No me demore mucho en llenar mi solicitud y volver al punto de encuentro.

Edward estaba apoyado en el capo de su auto, al verme avanzar hacia él se enderezo y me regalo una sonrisa preciosa, aunque algo dentro de mi gritaba por salir.

- parece que no te demoraste nada ¿estas segura de que estudiaras acá? – sus palabras estaban llenas de acido. – sus labios estaban partidos y una sonrisa diabólica, por decirlo de alguna manera, asomaba con dejarse ver.

- ¿Debería haberme demorado? Pues que bien que no, ya presente mi solicitud y después de año nuevo serán las pruebas. – mis palabras salieron con mas ímpetu del que pretendía, pero es que el me irritaba con facilidad, y lo que aun no entendía el porque de su actitud.

- Bueno, entonces solo te falta encontrar un trabajo ¿no es cierto? – dijo con un deje de incredulidad, obvios que necesitaba uno.

- Si, espero que hayan part times, la verdad no creo que un trabajo de tiempo completo me de las facilidades para seguir con mis estudios.

- Si, aunque creo que deberías juntar dinero para así mudarte a un departamento ¿no lo crees? – no alcance a responderle cuando ambos nos volteamos al escuchar un grito.

- ¡¿pero que diablos pasa contigo? – era Alice quien había interrumpido nuestra "agradable" conversación y cambios de opinión. – ¡ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar que Bella se ira de la casa!

Edward se tenso y su rostro palideció, bueno si es que el blanco puede serlo más de lo que es, y su quijada se desencajo. Alice lo miraba con furia desmedida. Una parte de mi se sentía bien por el hecho de que alguien me impidiera haber golpeado ese rostro de ángel. Pero otra sin embargo se sentía demasiado incomoda. Alice era mi amiga, y en serio que agradecía que me defendiera con tanta lealtad, sin embargo me estaba defendiendo de su propio hermano, no quería ser la causal de que ellos se pelearan.

Volvimos a la casa con un silencio bastante incomodo, por lo que no pudimos ver donde conseguir empleo, Ali me tenia tomada del brazo y no se despegaba de mi lado, mientras Edward conducía y nos observaba por el espejo retrovisor. Su cara solo me producía querer confortarlo.

¿Pero en que diablos estaba pensando? El idiota era el.

**POV Edward**

La había cagado y hasta el fondo, no me fije que Alice estaba detrás de Bella, e incluso pensé que era otra persona. No estaba en mis planes que Ali se enterara de esto. Tenia planeado molestar a esa chica, llevarla al limite si era necesario, para que mostrara su verdadera naturaleza, pero el tiro me salio por la culata, puesto que ahora Alice me miraba enojada a mas no poder. Sin embargo no me arrepentía de lo ocurrido.

Ella era un oportunista, de eso estaba seguro y lograría desenmascararla delante de todos, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciese. Pero primero debía actuar por un periodo de larga duración, cuando por fin Alice me perdonara por lo de hoy.

Lo que si debo reconocerle a esta chica, es que es una muy buena actriz, por un momento llegue a creerle la puesta en escena. Aunque sus sonrojos eran un arma bastante fuerte que colocaba en mi contra, sabia manejarlos, eso le da un plus.

Miraba a Alice desde el espejo retrovisor, aunque no podía evitar mirar a la causante de mi problema, tenía su cabeza apoyada en la de mi hermana y sus brazos estaban entrelazados con los de Ali, su rostro me desarmaba. Ali tenía un puchero sobresaliendo de sus labios y se veía igual a la vez que se cayó columpiándose y se rasmillo la rodilla. En ese entonces ella tenía como diez años y yo le limpie la herida y la lleve dentro de casa. Papa me dijo que siempre seria mi responsabilidad cuidarla, y lo haría hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

¿Qué hacer cuando tu enemigo esta bajo tu propio techo?

Aun no tenia la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero les puedo asegurar que pronto se me ocurrira

* * *

en serio que Edward no es un cabeza dura?

meresco un review?

**Carigt 05 **: muxas grax x leer mi new proyecto... espero ke t haya gustado este tb.

**Vicky**: aki tienes ¿con esto tendras para unos dias? espero ke si xD

Arigato sama por leer


End file.
